


Big Brother’s Love

by TheCreativeCasseroles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dark Dick Grayson, Gen, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Incest, These guys are brothers, but seriously, i guess?, i was pissy when I wrote this fic and decided to get around to finally change the tags a bit, pls don’t ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: Warm and fuzzy, fuzzy and warm. Wake up every day to be warm and fuzzy, fuzzy and warm. Big Brother is here to help, here to love. Little Brother is here to be helped, here to be loved. Always be happy here, for no one will come in to do harm.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up warm and fuzzy. He thinks he always wake up warm and fuzzy. His head is heavy and foggy so he can’t remember a time when he didn’t wake up warm and fuzzy.

Just like his head, the world around him is blurry. His stomach is empty and he could feel the hunger eat at him as the world around him become even more so distorted.

“Oh Timmy…” the voice he always wakes up to coos. “Don’t worry, big brother’s here. Come on, it’s time for breakfast.”

Moving his mouth was so hard. His tongue felt heavy and nothing felt right as he tried to speak. “Break…fast?” He manages to get out.

He’s picked up from his warm and fuzzy place, pull up to Big Brother’s chest. He could feel the vibration of hums. “Yep! Breakfast time! You’re so smart Timmy. You’re getting so much better with your words.” His voice is soft. It’s almost always soft.

Timmy thinks for a fleeting moment that he was once good with words.

Later, Big Brother tries to get Timmy to say more words. And later still, before bed, Big Brother tells him bedtime stories.

“The eldest son realized he did wrong by the third son.” Big Brother says as Timmy was drifting back to the story.

Often times he would drift around during story time, but for some reason this story felt important. He had to stay for this one.

“So, one day, the eldest son met up with the third son, hoping to make things right again. To his misfortune, he hurt his little brother too much. His pain was so great, they couldn’t get back to the way things used to be.” Big Brother’s voice sounded so _sad_. Big Brother was never sad. Timmy didn’t like it.

“But then, later on, the eldest son got an idea.” Big Brother’s voice was different now. He couldn’t place it, but he didn’t like it. He wanted to get away. “He could make things better. Planning, he went to get everything together. Once done, he called out for the third son once more.”

Timmy’s mind was filling up with images from the story. He was walking to meet someone. He didn’t need help, he stood tall, but tired and hurt.

“And the eldest son gave him a sleeping potion.”

He was drugged.

“And the eldest son whisked the third son away.”

He was… he was _kidnaped_.

“When they got to their destination, the eldest son wrapped the third son up in the warmest, fuzziest blanket in all the world. And as the third son started to wake up, the eldest son gave him another potion. One that would make sure that he would stay.”

No. It… it was another drug… one that made him compliant. One that made him act like…

“And so they lived happily ever after… Big Brother and his Little Brother. Never to be hurt or separated ever again.”

This was his punishment. It had to be. He was foolish enough to want more than what life gave him and now…

A thumb wiped away a tear. He was crying.

“Shhh. It’s okay Timmy.” Dick hushed him.

“No…” Tim managed get out, clarity finally reaching his mind. “No, you took me away. I don’ _want_ this. I don’ want… I don’ wan’…”

It took so much energy just to say so little. Everything went to uncontrollable crying as he felt Dick stiffen up.

“I’m sorry Timmy… I thought it would be safe enough to tell the story to you now…” Dick rocked him back and forth, petting his hair. He sighed. “We’ll try again next time.”

A prick of the neck. Darkness.

He woke up warm and fuzzy. His stomach was empty. The world around him a blur.

“Good morning Timmy.” A voice cooed. “Are you hungry? Don’t worry, big brother is here to give you breakfast.”

He tried to move his mouth. His tongue felt heavy. He couldn’t say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah… this ain’t a happy ending. At least not for Timmy here! I wanted to try something dark with these two and well shit. Here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I think this might just end up as a series of oneshots. Some connecting to others, some are stand alone. But since this would mainly be updated with whatever inspiration I have, always assume this is complete until it updates again. If it updates again. It’s probably going to always be with Dick and Tim, but who knows. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!

It was so nice, that Tim was living with him. True, it was hard at first, especially because of what Dick had done. But things were getting better now. Dick knows what he did to Tim was wrong. After all, Robin was important to him.

Fortunately, with time and apologies, Tim had forgiven him. And now Dick promises to be the best big brother Tim ever had. Well, Jason could come to be a close second, if he really wanted to. Unfortunately his little wing hasn’t been informed about Tim’s new living arrangements. Hopefully with enough time, and enough effort, Jason would come to live with them too! And Dick could teach him all the ways Jason could be a great big brother.

And who knows, maybe if Damian doesn’t want to live in the manor anymore, he could live with them! And he and Tim could patch things up with the help of Dick and Jason.

Sighing wistfully, Dick finished up making Tim’s meal. Such nice thoughts to have. But Tim needed to eat. He wouldn’t let his younger brother get hungry on his watch!

Happily humming, Dick got everything in place. He was lucky to get that special bed table thing on sale. It was a shame he couldn’t remember the proper name for it, however. It was great to put plates, cups, and silverware on it as well as napkins for anyone who was eating in bed. As he walked to Tim’s room, he absentmindedly thought that he should look up the name for it.

Stopping at the door, he stopped humming. Balancing the tray with one hand, he knocked. It was the polite thing to do after all.

“Timmy, I got your food ready!” He softly called out, not wanting to startle his little brother.

There was no reply. That was okay.

Humming again, he used his free hand to open the door.

Light streamed into the darkened room, lighting up only a portion of it. The room itself was clean. A leftover habitat of living with Alfred. There was a body barely illuminated on the bed. It was moving. Breathing. Silent.

Timmy was awake.

Once again using his free hand, Dick flipped the light switch.

Dick made a beeline over to the bed. Once there, he sat the bed tray down on Tim’s desk. He smiled at seeing the picture of him holding Tim, back at the circus. Before Dick’s parents died.

It was nice. Having a pleasant memory of that day. It was the first time he had met his future little brother after all.

He went back to humming a nonsense tune as he faced the bed.

Pulling back the blanket, Timmy’s messy bedhead was was revealed. Dick’s smile disappeared, however, when he saw Tim’s blindfold soaked. Pulling the blanket back further he made sure Tim’s wrist weren’t bleeding. He was glad to see Tim wasn’t trying to escape again.

Sighing, Dick began to pet Tim’s head. He sighed again when he felt Tim flinched. And they were getting better too.

After a few more pets, he went to take the blindfold off, as well as Tim’s cloth gag. Immediately he saw red eyes. Immediately he heard Tim cough.

“Oh Timmy.” He murmured. Setting the cloth away, he gave Tim all of his attention.

Tim was set on looking away.

Did he have a nightmare?

Frowning, he asked, “what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

Still silent.

Sighing once more, Dick knew Tim’s food had to wait. This was more important.

Leaning over, he gently undid Tim’s restraints on his wrists. Once done, he watched as Tim pulled his arms close to his body, hugging himself. Dick’s heart broke at the sight.

“Move over, it’s cuddle time.” Dick said softly. Pulling the blanket up, he crawled in. It’s okay if Tim didn’t move over. Dick can handle it.

Wrapping his arms around his little brother, Dick held Tim close. He felt Tim tense up for a moment. Then as he relaxed. Timmy had finally understood that there was no way Dick would hurt him.

The nightmare must’ve been terrible. Or maybe his little brother was embarrassed? Either way, Dick was fine with Tim not telling him right then and there. After all, these things took time.

After what felt like ages, Tim did something incredible. He wrapped his arms and legs around Dick. Internally Dick cooed as he thought of a baby koala holding onto their mother. He was happy in his decision to get rid of those restraints around Timmy’s ankles.

Together they stayed like that. Tim, holding tight to Dick. Dick, petting Tim’s head and occasionally giving him kisses on top of Tim’s head.

“Everything’s okay Timmy.” He would whisper. “Big brother’s here. Big brother loves you. It’s okay.”

Tired, Dick fell asleep with his little brother in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch, thought you seen the last of me?
> 
> :3c

Timmy curled closer, loving cuddle time.

Cuddle time was so nice. So warm.

“So I was thinking maybe later we can watch a movie.” His big brother hummed as he stroked Timmy’s head. “Maybe Lilo and Stitch? That’s a good, classic movie.”

He nodded. If that’s what his big brother wanted to watch, they would watch it. He loves his big brother so much. He loves making his big brother happy.

A gentle smile grew on his big brother’s face. “I’m glad. Maybe we can sing later, after the movie. What do you think, Timmy? Would you want to sing?”

Timmy nodded enthusiastically at that. He loved to sing for his big brother. Big brother loved it when he sang. Big brother’s lovely glowing stone glowed all sorts of pretty colors when Timmy sang.

But before they could continue their conversation, a noise came from behind the couch. Like a sharp intake of breath?

Looking up and behind him, Timmy saw two strangers standing stock-still in their living room.

A tall man with a red helmet. A short boy with a hood.

Who were these people? Why were they there? It was rather rude of them to interrupt cuddle time.

“Dick?” The red helmeted one’s voice was distorted, and it trembled. “What the  _ fuck?!”  _ They yelled.

Timmy jumped, feathers all ruffled as he clung closer to his big brother.

In a smooth motion, his big brother pulled Timmy into his arms and stood up. He then set Timmy down, letting the younger hide behind him.

Clinging to his big brother’s loose shirt, Timmy followed his big brother as they walked around the couch, getting closer to the strange duo.

Timmy watched as the red helmeted one pulled the hooded one behind them. Maybe the hooded one was a little brother too?

Timmy cocked his head, peaking out a little more to get a better look at the duo.

The red helmeted one was large. Taller and broader than his big brother. Their brown leather jacket looked well worn. Timmy thinks they were wearing some weird clothes since he didn’t recognize the material their shirt was made out of. He kind of liked the red bat on the chest though.

But then he caught sight of guns in their holsters. Deciding it was better not to observe the smaller one, Timmy went back to hiding behind his big brother.

“Oh Jaybird, don’t be so mean. You’re scaring Timmy,” big brother said, petting Timmy’s head.

Timmy felt calmer as his big brother petted his head. Big brother knew all the ways to calm Timmy down.

Was Jaybird the name of the red helmeted stranger?

Jaybird stiffened at that. Perhaps they were about to speak, but a new, younger voice spoke up.

“Grayson, you’re being delusional. That’s  _ not  _ Drake.”

It was the hooded one. They had stepped away from Jaybird.

Why were they calling his big brother Grayson? Who was Drake? Was that supposed to be him? He was Timmy. Who was this tiny hooded person?

“Come on Dami, if you and Jaybird keep this up, you’re going to hurt Timmy’s feelings.” Big brother said. He then brought Timmy in front of him, giving him a hug.

Timmy’s feelings might be already hurt. But he was mostly confused.

“Grayson that’s a large bird creature! Drake is not a large bird creature!” They, Dami perhaps, yelled.

Well drakes  _ are  _ male ducks. But Timmy wasn’t a duck. Timmy was a red robin.

Big brother tutted in disappointment. “Is it the beak really throwing you off Lil’ D? Really, the only difference in Timmy’s face is the beak. Sure he has feathers, wings, and talons, but underneath it all, he’s still Timmy.”

Big brother’s pretty stone began to glow, and Timmy’s face felt all tingly. He liked the tingly feeling. Although it always felt a little weird whenever he got lips again.

“Timmy, say ‘hi’ to your brothers.” His big brother instructed.

He blinked at that. “Broth…ers?” He asked. They were his brothers?

Big Brother chuckled. “Sorry, you probably don’t really remember them right now, but yes. They’re your brothers.”

Now having lips, Timmy smiled. “Brothers!” He chirped, wings flapping in excitement. “Brothers brothers! Timmy loves brothers!”

How wonderful! Timmy could teach his new brothers all the songs big brother liked to listen to. And maybe he wouldn’t be so lonely whenever big brother went out.

Eyes shining, he went to go hug his new brothers. But to his confusion, Jaybird stepped back, grabbing Dami with him.

Chirping with sadness, Timmy tilted his head. Did his new brothers not want a hug?

“Aww look at that,” hurt was in big brother’s voice as he wrapped his arms around Timmy’s shoulders, “now you  _ really _ hurt Timmy’s feelings.”

Timmy let his wings wrap around his big brother’s hands. His own talon-claws-hands began to clack together nervously. Why were his new brothers acting this way? Did they not like Timmy? Did they not like big brother?

It felt impossible not to like big brother. Everyone should like big brother. Everyone should love big brother. Big brother loves everyone. Big brother loves his brothers.

“Richard  _ fucking  _ Grayson, what the  _ hell  _ did you do to Tim.” Jaybird demanded.

What did he mean? Big brother did nothing to Timmy. Timmy is the same as he always was. Timmy likes the way he was.

“Nothing. Timmy just finally realized some things is all. Besides, this way, Timmy gets his wings back. He can really fly now.” Big brother nuzzled the top of Timmy’s head. “And if he ever flies away, he can always find his way back to me. That’s what family’s all about. Finding our way back to each other.”

Nodding, Timmy spoke. “Timmy loves Big Brother. Timmy stay with Big Brother. Timmy loves Big Brother.”

Why did his new brothers recoil away when he said that?

“Timmy.” Big brother said, gaining Timmy’s attention. Big brother looked sad. “Can you go to your room for a bit? I need to talk to our brothers.”

Timmy was torn. On one hand he didn’t want to leave his big brother alone. On the other hand he didn’t want to make his big brother any more sadder than he was.

So, even though Timmy was pouting, Timmy slipped out of his big brother’s grasp and went to his room.

Once there, he began to play with one of his many stuffed toys his big brother was kind enough to get him. The one he chose was big fluffy red robin. It was just like him!

Soon he grew tired, and fell asleep in his nest made out of blankets and pillows.

.

.

.

_ “You need to let me go.” Tim demanded one more time. _

_ Everything felt like a blur. It all happened so fast. There was some sort of magical artifact that Dick ended up coming into contact with… _

_ And it corrupted him. _

_ The older man tilted his head to the side. A small pout was on his face, and he looked oh so innocent. There was no tell that Dick was corrupted by the magical artifact. None at all, except… _

_ Suddenly Dick smiled. “Nope!” He walked closer and closer to Tim. _

_ Magic wrapped all around him, looking like elaborate jewelry, as a gem that was now embedded itself into the center of Dick’s chest glowed. It all grew brighter as the invisible ropes grew tighter around Tim. _

_ Damn it. _

_ “Then at least tell me why. Why are you doing this.” Tim demanded. _

_ Dick’s arms wrapped around Tim just like the invisible ropes. He kissed Tim’s forehead before resting his cheek on top of Tim’s head. “Because silly, I love you.” _

_ Tim swallowed. “This isn’t love. This isn’t you.” _

_ He could feel the man heave a sigh. That he was moving one arm to stroke Tim’s hair. _

_ “Oh but Timmy,” Dick began to say, voice sounding far away, “I do love you very much. And I’m now finally able to prove it. And you’ll be able to finally see it.” _

_ And then everything went dark. _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

Timmy woke up with a yawn.

Blinking, Timmy thought about the dream he had. He really hated that dream. He used to have it a lot, for a while, and he wasn’t sure why. It eventually faded away until he no longer had it, but for some odd reason he had it again.

Timmy hates how it made him think he hated his big brother. It was stupid, that dream. He hopes that he would never have it ever again. Timmy loves his big brother. His big brother loves him.

There was the noise of feet stepping softly on his blankets.

Someone kneeled down in front of him.

Looking up, Timmy saw it was his big brother. With a big bright smile on his face.

Timmy smiled, too, for he still had a mouth. He was glad that his big brother was happy.

“Timmy,” big brother spoke, voice as soft as Timmy’s blankets, “I got some wonderful news.”

Timmy woke up a little more at this.

“Our brothers are going to live with us from now on.”

A grin broke out on Timmy’s face. That was amazing news! Truly wonderful like big brother said!

“You two can come in now,” his big brother called out, stone in his chest shining beautifully.

Timmy looked to the door and saw two figures enter.

They both looked just like Timmy when Timmy had his beak. Only the shorter one looked more like a robin while the taller one looked like a bluejay.

“Meet your older brother, Jaybird, and your little brother, Dami.” Big brother formally introduced Timmy’s new brothers.

Big brother’s stone glowed so many pretty colors as Timmy’s new brothers walked forward. With wide open arms, big brother welcomed the new brothers.

Big brother sighed happily. “Soon B will join us. Our dad will always be with us. And we will never part.” He then kissed each brother on the forehead. “I promise you that. After all, ohana means family. And family never gets left behind. Or forgotten.”

Timmy and his new brothers cuddled with big brother. They were all illuminated by big brother’s stone’s pretty light. And Timmy felt elated by his big brother’s declaration. Timmy always wanted a dad.

“I love you all.” Big brother said.

Smiling wide, Timmy nuzzled closer to his big brother’s side. “Timmy loves Big Brother.”

And Timmy really, truly loves big brother. Now and forever more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all should Thank CalamityJim for this chapter, because if it weren’t for Jim being an awesome writer and then yelling at me about my fic I wouldn’t have finished this one particular short story. Thanks Jim!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter so soon?? Ikr I’m as baffled as you are, but uhhhh I sorta wrote fanfic for a fanfic. Which means this chapter contains spoilers for said fanfic.
> 
> Said fanfic is called Liminal Space by Calamityjim and it’s sooooo good! It’s part of a series and rn CJ is writing a multichapter sequel to it called Compression. I’m letting you know now that Compression is rated M while Liminal Space does not have a rating.
> 
> Anyway, personally I would suggest reading Liminal Space first and then Compression (which is up to chapter 5 when this oneshot was created and posted) before reading this, because like I said, spoilers. But yeah. I hope you enjoy my fanfic of a fanfic.

First thing Tim notices is that his side hurts. Second thing Tim notices is how sluggish he feels. Third thing he notices is that someone was running their fingers through Tim’s hair.

Ever so slowly did he open an eye. The fingers stilled.

Looking around, he saw what the hand was attached to. Dick. It was Dick. Dick was here. He was saved.

“I’m so glad you came for me.” Tim rasps out after a moment.

“Of course I did.” Dick’s voice murmured before continuing to run his fingers through Tim’s hair.

It felt so nice. Almost like a luxury.

His molasses filled mind finally notices that they’re all alone.

“Where’s…?” He began to ask.

“Bruce’s at work.” Dick began to say. “Alfred is doing some cleaning, Damian’s at school… and Jason… Jason’s hanging out with some friends right now.”

Tim hummed. He belatedly thinks that he’s on a lot of drugs. So much so that he missed the rest of what Dick said.

Tim hummed again. “You always keep your promises.”

“…of course I do.” He could hear the confusion in Dick’s voice.

The sleepy teen let himself relax further into his brother’s touch.

“Mhmmm. And that’s so nice. That’s one of the things I like about you, and everyone. You keep your promises. I know I don’t say it much, but I… I really appreciate you. How much hugs you give, the care you give…” Tim idly thinks he’s too tired to find better words. “How you came to save me. You don’t get mad at me. I love you.”

A moment passed. A kiss was put onto his forehead. “I love you too.”

Tim smiled. “I’m really happy with you all. I really truly am.” He then frowned. “I just wish you trust me more.”

He heard the confusion in Dick’s voice when he said, “what do you mean?”

Tim… Tim might as well tell him. If he doesn’t then they might never stop. “You treat me like I’m something fragile. ‘M not. And you, Bruce, Jay, Dami, and even Alfred coddle me.”

He then went down to a whisper. “I’m… I’m not used to that. I’m not used to being loved like that. I’m not used to being loved. I’m learning though. I’m so sorry that I ruined Dami’s first Halloween. I’m sorry for not staying sane enough not to turn into Future Evil Tim.”

Tears started to fall from his face. He didn’t know he was crying. Must be the pain meds running through his veins. He thinks they might be pain meds.

“But you came for me.” His voice cracked. “You came for me and you still love me. Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me from my original universe. I don’t want to live there anymore. I don’t want to deal with being unloved anymore. I… I don’t want to be thrown away again like a toy that became imperfect.”

At that point Tim started to sob.

“Dick, Dick just being back there… made me realize how much I hate it. Just getting the smallest of scraps of-of _ affection _ from Grayson would make me be over the moon. Back when I was, when I was Robin he would actually treat me like a brother. Like I was someone-someone worthy to be, to be loved. He hadn’t hugged me in _ so long_. I hadn’t been hugged in so long until you hugged me in the cave. The last time I got hugged was when Other Bruce came back from the timestream. It was so short, that hug.”

A lake must have been forming with how much he was crying. His lungs hurt from the heaving and the hiccups. He wanted comfort.

“It’s funny. The first time I was ever, that I was ever hugged was when Grayson hugged me at the circus. The day that… that your parents… his parents? Fell. I-I… Dick I remembered what I said after he left. I s-said ‘boy wonder, wonderful.’ Because he was so-so wonderful. He _ gave me my first hug. _ My parents never gave me any growing up. And-and then me? When we first met? You gave me my first hug there. My first hug in _ ages. _It felt so wonderful.”

A huge sob wracked him. He hated how much he was crying.

“God. A Bruce that actually cares about m-my-_ my _ interests? Who remembers the-the little things? Dick, he bought me a new camera. A new _ camera. _ With all the fancy things. He likes my-my pictures, my pictures not because of it being useful for a crime scene, but because _ I _ took-took them. _ He remembered where I said Ra’s kept my spleen. _ He remembered and he found, and he found _ me._ Because he _ cares _ about me. And-and Jay and Dami. They both don’t want me _ dead._ They don’t want to kill me.” Hysterical laughter bubbled up when he said that last part. Which in turn turned back into sobs.

“Please, _ please, _ don’t tell Jay and Dami that. They don’t need to know that… that Jason and Damian tried to kill me multiple times. That they, that they think we’d all be better off without-without me. That… that when Jason pointed his gun at me, when evil Zee brought me back to my old universe, I _ wanted _ to die. Because… because I thought you wouldn’t come find me. That you let me stay there. Dick, I don’t want to live there. I-I would rather die than live there.”

Finally did his slow brain caught up to the fact that Dick’s hand was no longer on his head. A whine escaped his throat without his permission. But he couldn’t help it. He wanted that hand back. He wanted Dick back.

Reaching out, Tim’s voice wobbled for his older brother. He could not see through all the tears. “Dick, Dick please don’t leave me. I’m s-sorry, I’m so sorry, I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die anymore please don’t-don’t leave me. Dick _ please._”

A larger hand grabbed his, and squeezed gently. He squeezed back. It felt so secure. Tim was secured.

“I’m… I’m here.” Dick’s voice reached Tim’s ears. So much hurt was packed into that short sentence, but Dick was still there. Dick was still there with Tim.

“I love you all so much.” Tim continued to say. “I love how Jay tells me all the, all the good parts of the new book he’s reading or-or when he rants on how s-s-stupid the author was. I love how he would just sit silently with me and we-we-we just-just… coexist. How he’s able to calm me down after I have a, I have a panic attack. That he _ trusts _ me. I love how Dami-Dami has a nurturing personality. How maybe one day he could grow up to be a doctor or hell, a vet. He might as well be a-a pediatrician with how many books he’s read to keep me-me alive, healthy a-a-and happy. I still don’t know wh-wha-what the _ fuck _ Bruce said to him that made him feel like I-I’m his responsibility to take care of.”

Another heart wrenching sob rattled his rib cage. It _ hurt _ so _ much. _

“Tim…” Dick said, voice rough. Was he crying too?

“I love you all so, so, so much. Please, please don’t leave me. I don’t, I don’t want to be alone again. I don’t want to worry that if I do something wrong or-or something _ fucked up _ you all will hate me. That you would put me into a cell and I would never see the light of day again. I hate feeling like this. I hate remembering how horrible I felt over there. I hate fearing you would all be like them once you realize how pathetic I really am. I hate f-fea-fear-fearing that you all would h-h-ha-_hate _ me.” 

And a hand came to wipe away his tears. After all the rambling, the tears, the confessions. It finally came to give comfort and relief.

“… that won’t happen.” Dick finally said. “I promise you that won’t happen. We’ll always be together, and you _ must _ understand that I _ love _ you so much Tim. You’re my baby brother and I will _ never _ do that to you.” Dick sounded so _ sincere _ and so _ convinced _ and so _ sure _ that Tim couldn’t help but lean further into his older brother’s hands.

Everything was okay now that Dick was here. That Dick had saved him. The hurt will slowly begin to fade, and scars will be left. But one day those scars, too, will fade.

Dick pulled him into a hug, and Tim returned it.

“My Baby Bird, I love you and I will never let them have you again.”

And with Tim’s muddled mind, it didn’t immediately hit that that sentence sounded off. Not until his vision was going dark and more drugs were being pumped into his bloodstream.

But when it did, he suddenly grew very, _ very _ afraid.

And then he knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet yeah?

“You were so happy…” Dick whispered as he stared down at his younger brother’s sleeping form. “And you loved me.”

He caressed the pale cheek with an oh so very light touch. As if he was afraid he would shatter. As if Tim would crumble into dust.

“But look at us. You barely even speak to me. Even while we… work.” Dick bowed his head down. “But you’ll smile again. You’ll smile at _me _again. You’ll never frown, and you’ll never be sad. I promise you that.”

Then slowly, he brought his head back up. Looking at the side of the bed, he made sure the sedatives were still dripping down. It wasn’t even half empty, that bag.

Dick had plenty of time.

It didn’t mean he was going to like it.

He left Tim’s bedside for only a moment, but it was to fetch something important. And as he sat back down, with that something important in hand, a twinge of guilt ran through his heart.

“It’s going to be okay. It won’t hurt. We’ll be just like we used to…” Dick trailed off, once again staring at his younger brother’s pale face.

He held that something important up, watching as the needle shined and the thread hang. Dick closed his eyes for a brief moment. He had to mentally prepare himself.

“Even if I have to _make_ you smile, you will smile again.”

With a kiss to Tim’s forehead, Dick went to work. And when Tim would wake up, he would be smiling at his big brother. He’ll smile and smile and smile and smile and smile and he will cry tears of _joy_.

Dick promises his little brother that they’ll be happy again. And wouldn’t that just be wonderful?


End file.
